


Daily life of Asano&Karma

by Biasedas



Series: Assassination Classroom - 暗杀教室 [2]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Comedy, Daily life of Asano and Karma, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Reversible couples, Romantic Comedy, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biasedas/pseuds/Biasedas
Summary: Short&sweet stories (I think)Collections of small one-shot stories of Karma and Asano in no particular time order (unless specified)Probably has oocfyi, commissions are open if anyone is brave enough to talk to me.... i dont bite-Update once in awhile- (I have to study now...)
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu, Asano Gakushuu/Akabane Karma
Series: Assassination Classroom - 暗杀教室 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927414
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	1. So sour. Wait no, so sweet...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Karma eats a lemon

Usually Asano and Karma take turns peeling the fruits and today it is Asano's turn.

He looked in the fridge and there were almost no more fruits apart from the lemons left from 2 days ago. Since Karma had a cold and they made honey lemon tea.

Without hesitation, he got out the lemons and peeled them like an orange, without the skin. It looked almost exactly like an orange but paler.

When he brought to Karma, Karma was busy messaging on his phone.

Asano set down the plate naturally and took a piece casually stuffing it into Karma's mouth.

Karma didn't really smell it because his nose was a bit blocked, so he chewed it with no second doubt either.

His eyes widen the moment he bit into it.

With no hesitation, he grabbed Asano and gave him a sour-filled kiss.

Asano's mouth instantly filled with sourness too, but he didn't mind.

Since... the kiss was sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this was quite sweet so I decided to make this the first chapter hahaha.


	2. Where is the remote controller?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the process of Asano looking for the TV controller

“Where is the TV remote?” Asano said lifting up furniture trying to find the remote.

“Hey, where are you looking at?!” Karma who was chilling on the sofa suddenly had his boyfriend looking in his pants, he almost jumped out his skin. 

“Your pants.”

“Why?”

“Because you might have hidden it there.”

“You perv.”

“I’m your perv.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fyi this was the first chapter, it may have been a lil too much huh~


	3. Winning is not all about trophies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asano got first place but Karma came last?!

“I beat you.” Asano said flashing his trophy.

“We will see.” Karma said stretching out a mischievous smile.

“But I have already gotten the first-place trophy so what the heck are you dreaming of.”

“It is not all about the award and trophies.” Karma said simply.

Asano: ??  
\--  
“How are you feeling Asano?”

“Great.” Asano responded from the school hospital bed with an ice pack on his head.

He fainted after winning first place in a running event on a 40-degree Celsius day while Karma came last because he only joined for Asano.


	4. "Get me a carton of strawberry milk"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma "wants" strawberry milk, for some reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early update

“Get me a carton of milk,” Karma said not taking his eyes off the test paper.

“Get it yourself,” Asano said not looking up either.

“I will say the answer to Q444489 out loud, I’ve just done it.”

Asano looked up “Wait here.”

“Wait, I forgot, we ran out yesterday,” Karma said once Asano came back. “Also, I finished. All 450000 questions.”

Asano looked at the box in his hand and looked back at Karma with dead eyes. 

Karma was about to say something, but Asano walked back into the kitchen.

Currently, Karma is in a surprised state because he did not expect Asano to buy the milk.

After that Asano is very pissed about Karma finishing the test questions first and he when into the kitchen for nothing. *cough* nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there will be about 50 or so chapters in this  
> Or more  
> or less :D


	5. Outside is quite hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma trying to experience a heatwave without air con?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm this was meant to be posted like two days ago but then people kept interrupting me so I forgot to post...
> 
> anyway, enjoy

At night Asano sat at the table still doing his schoolwork while Karma was taking a break outside. The weather outside was hot. Hot enough for Karma to sweat just by standing there for 2 minutes. 

He was trying to experience some of the hardship people have to go through, for example, people who cannot afford air conditioning.

By the time he came into the air-conditioned room, the back of his clothes was soaked with sweat. Sweat slide dripped from the back of his head down to the round collar of the white shirt and his back was just wet.

The sight in front of Asano was beautiful yet disgusting.

The image of Karma was indeed looking “hot” but the fact it is sweat and right now he is not feeling any sexual urges, it is okay for now, he won’t do anything to Karma.

“How was the experience?”

“It was okay. I think people are over-exaggerating their pain of not having air conditioning.”

“Really? Then I think it would be fine for you to sleep outside.”

“That is not necessary.”

“I think it is, considering I have suffered from having no air con before, the powerline broke so the power was down. So for fairness, you should go and sleep outside.”

“Life is not fair, you have no air con has nothing to do with me.”

“But it is okay, right? The weather is not that bad.”

“If you say another word, the one sleeping outside would be you.”

“Oh really?”

Karma narrows his eyes at Asano. “Yes.”

Asano shrugged. “We will see.”

Karma walked towards Asano and tried to grab him. Expecting the move Asano dodge to the side.

The fight begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys like these kinds of short stories/one shot better?


	6. Buying a new sofa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma wants to buy a new sofa but Asano doesn't, why?

Karma has been starring at the sofa and looking at Asano for a while now.

Asano thinks he is trying to hint something, but he doesn’t want to believe it. The person that will get a sore back after buying it will be him.

Or so he thought. (He could totally just f**k Karma on the sofa so…)

“I THINK we should buy a new sofa, right?” Karma said with a beautiful smile since Asano has been ignoring his signals. He knew that Asano knew what he wanted.

“Do we have to? We just got the fridge a few days ago, my back still hurts.” Asano frowned.

“I have only done it once there, no that was my once in a while doing you.”

Asano rolled his eyes “I meant carrying it up.”

“Ah~ Well this time we can let the workers do it then.”

“Really?”

“Uh huh.”

So, they got a new white sofa.

Karma’s back was hurt that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I didn't post last week since I couldn't think of anything and you may find the new chapter I posted on After school was disgusting.  
> Also I may or may not be able to post once in a week anymore because I have to studdyyyy again. (Even though it is the holidays...)


	7. A new hair cut - Asano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asano getting a hair cut from Karma?!

“Your hair is too long, we need to cut it,” Karma said holding up a pair of scissors that appeared out of nowhere.

Asano nodded but he wasn’t paying attention since he was watching the news.

“Okay~” Without saying another word he put the apron thing around Asano’s neck and started cutting.

During the process Asano just froze there because if he moves, he could suffer a cut on the head, the hairstyle goes bad/worse, inspire Karma to do to something even worse and getting hair all over the brand-new white sofa.

“All done,” Karma proudly announced after a while. He took the apron off without dropping any hair and Asano ran for the bathroom as soon and he did so.

It wasn’t too bad. Next is Karma’s turn. >:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An extra story as a gift?


	8. A new hair cut - Karma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small story continued from the last chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just thought I might as well just post it

While Karma was asleep on the sofa Asano though it would be a good idea to get his revenge.

He did but he couldn’t cut the back of Karma’s hair properly.

The new style was interesting, but Karma wasn’t too happy…

How did Karma get his revenge this time? 

He kissed Asano until he ran out of Oxygen.


	9. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spending a whole day on shopping?!

These days it seems like Karma is on some kind of shopaholic phase ( imagine…)

So, after both of them has gotten a haircut from each other, he decides it is time for both of them to end this madness of shopping phase. He also concluded it was just because the new house looked empty so there was a slight urge to fill it up.

“Let’s go, hurry up Asano!” Karma yelled into the house to Asano who was putting on a pair of socks.

“There is no point rushing, the train doesn’t in another 30 minutes!” Asano yelled back while hopping out.

“Then we can drive.” 

“Fine, I drive to the shopping centre and you drive back.”

“Okay~”

Saying that they got ready and made a beeline for the car.

Even though they could definitely afford a much higher-grade car, they chose a mini one enough to fit both of them and have enough space so they can do their shopping and can travel in it.  
Also because they have a different seven seater car that they use when going on small vacations with their parents, which so far has happened only once.

They shopped around the city for quite a long time, when they finished it was already dark outside and they finished dinner. The things they bought are said to be sent to their house within a week so they didn’t worry too much about the furniture.

Walking towards their car to get ready to go home, Karma didn’t want to drive anymore. His legs where cramping up, so was Asano of course.

“I don’t want to drive.”

“No, no, you said you will. There is no point looking at me with that expression.” Karma didn’t want to overdo the ‘acting cute’ thing so he stopped and accepted his fate, for now.

With a not so willing look on Karma's face, they drove home under the sky splashed with tiny white dot they call stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just thought I should post  
> 


	10. "Ah-hh"

“Ah-hh right there, right there!” Asano moaned out as Karma hit the right spot.

“Do- you- want- it- harder?” Karma panted as his added a bit more strength.

“No-o, I feel like you’re gonna break me…”

“Ha? You pulled the muscle yourself. Be thankful that I’m giving you a ma-ssa-ge~” he pressed harder with each syllable on the word.

“Because someone was at work and made me carry all of the furniture up! Do it more gently!”

“You could’ve waited for me to come home.”

“And what? Watch me carry it up?” Asano said pissed.

“….no?”

Asano: facepalms internally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> s c h o o l i s s t a r t i n g s o o n


	11. Karma being given the silent treatment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continue from last chapter

“You feel better?” Karma grinned at Asano who was in the kitchen from the sofa.

Asano refused to answer.

“If I say I want today would it be possible~”

Asano refused to answer, and he turned the other way.

“Mah, it might be my last day off until next month, what a shame.”

Asano still refused to answer.

Karma doesn’t like a troublesome boyfriend. So, he walked to the kitchen and tried to pick Asano up, but Asano threatened him with a knife.

“Are you still mad~ the massage wasn’t that bad; I mean they do it that hard too.” He shrugged.

Asano opened his mouth but closed it as he remembered he was giving Karma a silent treatment.

Karma as a trained assassin easily kicked the knife out of Asano’s hand and put it away without any trouble. 

“How long do you plan to ignore me,” Karma whispered with a rough deep voice in Asano’s ear.

Without as sound Asano carried Karma over his shoulder and threw him onto the somewhat-new sofa.

“It looks like I won’t be able to go anywhere tomorrow huh~”

The sentence ended as Asano slowly planted kisses on Karma’s neck~

Here’s a question: “Was Asano actually angry that Karma gave him that ‘painful’ massage from last chapter?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HehehEhehhehdEhdehehhEhehehehe
> 
> btw, the next chapter will come out tomorrow to the day after (if I remember to post~)


	12. Cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning

The sun hit brutally on Asano’s face and he woke up as he got blinded in his dreams.

He probably played Karma a little too much yesterday as he is currently is still out cold beside him.

Turning on his sides Asano admired his artwork from yesterday, there is a red spot on almost every part of Karma’s body. But somehow his face was as handsome as any other day.

Even the sun was giving it the spotlight as it shone on his face, making it look more gentle than when the devil is awake.

The more he looked at Karma, the more he was satisfied with the sound Karma made yesterday, there were all kinds of sound coming of that dangerous mouth of his.

Asano smiled, it wasn’t what you would call a kind smile, it was more of a ‘look-what-I-did’ proud smile.

Either way, he suddenly felt a surge of warmth blooming in his heart and he just wanted to hug Karma.

So, he did.

He closed the curtain and went back to bed to keep cuddling his Karma.

Answer from the last chapter (Not that I expected anyone to answer...):  
No, he was not angry about the massage. He was just embarrassed at the sound he made. The “Ah-hh” part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am 1/3 way through editing [After school] TvT


	13. Going somewhere secret part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asano is hiding something from Karma as they drove somewhere.  
> Why~

Soft white snow steadily fell onto the car window where it stayed and covered the road in front of Karma. 

The wind swiper cruelly pushed the white flake to the side of the car where it can not be seen as it crashed into the melting pile of white.

“Why the heck do you want to go out today out of all days?” Karma mumbled taking a left turn and stealing a glance at Asano.

Asano was typing into his phone with a murderous expression as if he wanted to kill the person on the other side.

“I don’t WaNT to go out. But I HAvE to go out. There is a difference.”

“Well then tell me why the heck do you HAvE to go out.”

“No. If I do you will turn back.”

“If you don’t tell me, I will turn back now.”

Asano suddenly pouted at Karma. Although he was pouting the muscle on the side of his face twitched ever so lightly.

Karma: ??!!

TBC


	14. Going somewhere secret part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh

“What, what is it, you’re scaring me.” Karma turned back to the road with wide eyes. This guy doesn’t get scared a lot, if he does it probably is something bad.

“You’ll see soon.”

“Tch, fine, do I need to make any turns, or are we just going straight?”

“You missed a turn right. About 100m ago.”

“I’ll spAnK you when we arrive,” Karma said with a smile.

“I don’t think you will…” Asano mumbled to himself as Karma looked for the next exit where he can make a turn.

They drove a while in silence, the scenery outside the window blurred together into one big abstract art, the twisted branches mended together forming a monster hanging over the side of the road. Dread tip-toed into Karma’s stomach without him noticing.

Within the next 10 minutes, the car was dead silent because Karma has figured out where they were going. He hasn’t been there a lot of times, but he KnOWs it ain’t the best place or he thinks at least.

Asano could SEE the purple gloomy lines over Karma’s head as he drove, but he sighed in relief since at least he wasn’t being scolded. 

Yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually finished a few days ago, I just forgot to post since I was finalising After School (AsanoxKarma)
> 
> I think this will end at part 4 :P sorry i dragged it on~  
> ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh


	15. Going somewhere secret part3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last part of "Going somewhere secret"  
> Yay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HehehehEHHehheHEEHheheheHe

When they got off the highway and stopped at a traffic light, Karma finally spoke “Why are we doing this?”

“They want to meet you…”

“But they hate me.”

“That’s…. true. BUT I don’t.”

Karma smiled gently at him “Aw, really now~”

“…It’s green light, let’s go.”

Karma sighed in frustration and agony. He just wants to wretch the wheel and make it go back, like 360 degrees back.

After about another 20 minutes of deep think for the two of them, Asano spoke up. 

“Maybe this was not a good idea after all.”

“NOW you tell me?”

“I-I well, it is not USELESS. I just feel like there isn’t much of a point. Except I can show you off.”

“No, no, you ain’t gonna copy me. You think of one yourself.”

“But you just kept talking about me and in the end, you just wasted your time since your parents have already accepted me in the beginning. I will use my time productively.”

“Tch. Oh, so you are the ‘smart kid’ huh.”

“Well yeah, one of us has to be the smart one.”

“The fuk do you mean?”

“I mean Karma Akabane is the smartest and the best guy you can find in Japan.”

“Not the world?”

“I haven’t seen the whole world yet.”

“You haven’t seen the whole Japan ‘yet’.”

“But I might.”

“I’ll make sure you won’t.”

“We’re here.”

“No, we are not-- Oh sht we are…”

Hallelujah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I getting better at writing dialogues? :(


	16. ~*The secret place*~ part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember Gakushuu is the son and Gakuho is the father (in this chapter I will mention Asano as Gakushuu, I didn't do it for the other chapters because u will find why soon. maybe, if i get there.)

Karma goes into panic mode and turns towards Asano with eyes that look like a frightened cat.

“hELp!”

“Don’t worry, it’ll be fine~” Asano ‘reassured’ him.

Karma cleared his throat and took a deeeeeeeep breath and he looked like he was going to work.

Asano didn’t notice much since he was preparing himself for all kinds of scenarios. At the worst, he would just jump out in front of Karma and say, “F*** off, don’t touch my boyfriend!” Just in case.

Asano’s father came out and stood at the doorway and gave them a ‘friendly’ smile on his face. He disappeared back in and came out with slippers on the doorstep.

“How nice of you to come and visit this old man.” Gakuho Asano dramatically put his hand on his forehead. 

Karma managed a smile. This guy brings back too many memories. Not necessarily bad ones though.

“Gakushuu, are you going to properly introduce this lovely fellow?” Gakuho reminded his son.

Gakushuu sighed, he didn’t realise how unwilling he is to come here.

“Father, this is my boyfriend Karma. Karma, this is my *cough* father, Gakuho Asano.” Gakushuu briefly introduced those two, they were invited in by Gakuho.

Karma didn’t see the point of being introduced to each other, he didn’t like that guy and that was the end of that.

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I have anxiety.
> 
> I am overthinking too.
> 
> I feel tired :')


	17. If Karma and Asano was a prokarytic cell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NoT reLAtEd to last few chapters

“Who do you think would be the mitochondria* out of the two of us?” Karma asked looking up from his work.

“Huh?”

“You know, if we were cells, who would be the powerhouse. Perhaps of the whole relationship.”

“Obviously me,” Asano said as a matter of fact.

“Then I am the nucleus**. I am the one controlling our activities. You can’t argue with that.”

“….”

“Who is the cell membrane***? Actually, don’t answer that either. It is me for sure.” Karma nodded.

“Who said that. It is me.” Asano raised his eyebrows.

“No, I protect us. I am a better fighter than you.” Karma insisted.

“Nah, I definitely look after you more.”

Karma: …. -1000000  
Asano: +1

~ If you can’t tell in my stories yet I like to let Asano be the one who is in a way more ‘caring’ because he showed that in an episode when he saw his father going too far to control or brainwash his ‘friends/classmates/followers’. Karma, I think you can say I like to spoil him. :P (honestly I haven’t reached any R18 stories but when I do, you will see that I will not spoil him anymore *cough cough*)~

*Mitochondria is the part of a cell that provides it with energy to move and do activities.  
**Nucleus is the center of the cell that controls the activity of cells. It a bit like the brain of a cell.  
***Cell membrane in short is just a layer to protect the inside of a cell (in short)

Oh yeah, I'm sorry if the story doesn't make sense to you but I am not really thinking straight right now I think. ANyway, I might comeback and edit it later. Someday.

\-------  
You can stop or u can keep reading?  
More Bio stuff I probably will delete later (Im just writing random things)  
Rough endoplasmic reticulum (RER) like its name, is rough looking so in a diagram, it would be the one with the ribosomes. Don’t get it confused with the smooth endoplasmic reticulum (SER). Since RER has ribosomes attached to it, it makes protein and exports them. SER is responsible for producing hormones, lipid, detoxification of harmful metabolic by products.  
Prokaryotic cells include bacteria and archaea.  
Prokaryotes and eukaryotes share things like ribosomes, genetic material (dna), cell membrane and cytoplasm.  
Cytoplasm is made mostly of water and other minerals.  
I am bored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CELLS ARE THE FUNDAMENTAL BUILDING BLOCKS OF ALL LIVING ORGANISMS


End file.
